Characters
Main Characters *'Sadow Yatsumaru:' The main Protagonist of the series, Sadow is a "Marked One", a being who holds a debt to Hell in return for their power. During his childhood, Sadow's older brother, Akihiro, sacrificed most of his family to Hell in order to gain power to accomplish his mysterious goal. As a way to get revenge, Sadow promised Akihiro's tainted soul in exchange for the power to gain it. The Demons warned him, however, that if years go by and his end isn't held up, his own soul would be reaped instead. Immortal against non-Demons, Sadow sets out to find and kill his brother. However, eventually he abandons his mission in the stead of being with his newly-made comrades. *'Pandora:' A young Olympian girl, Pandora is the daughter of the "Master Blacksmith", Hephaestus. She is said to be cursed with bad luck, and carries an Enchanted umbrella with her to prevent misfortune. She initially traveled with her guardian, Baldr, but included Sadow as an extra guardian on their trip back to her father. On their jouneys, she begins to grow an infatuation with the warrior, and vows to find a way to free him from his bonds to Hell. According to Loki, she is destined to destroy the world. Although, he also says the same about Eve, so it is currently unknown if they are somehow connected. Ability-wise, she is powerful with charms and enchantments, and is capable of freeing Sadow from his Demonic-side's influence when he is wearing the Armour of Achilles. *'Baldr:' A Giant from Gaust, Baldr was held prisoner as a slave by Morrigan until being freed during a Kushan raid and subsequent prison riot. He managed to make it as far as the Kushan border where he was found by a traveling Hephaestus, who was on his way to make a business transaction between a small militia. After nursing the Giant back to health, Baldr swore an oath of loyalty to him. Thus he was bound in servitude to the Blacksmith. When Pandora was sent to deliver the Aegis Breastplate to an Arena Champion, Baldr was assigned to be her guardian. After delivering the armour piece, they met Sadow. He convinced him to be an extra guard for Pandora on their trip back to Olympus. While considerably muscular, Baldr also displays a bit of intellect and artistic passion. He wears his shackles he wore during imprisonment as a reminder of his gruelling torment. *'Shade Kagekyo:' A master gunman with any form of firearm, Shade is a member of the most renown gunslinger families. As the rite of maturity dictates, Shade left his family upon age 18 to fulfill a life of adventure. He meets Sadow, Pandora, and Baldr in a small town during a gunfight between him and a gang. Impressed by the display, Baldr hires him as well to guard Pandora on their journey. He agrees on the promise of a gun more powerful than what he has. Calm and quiet, he respects Sadow's skill and, on their travels, befriends him. After this, he decides to follow and help his new friends instead of living a life of bounty hunting. He seems to be rather close to his older brother, Echo, who he immediately acts joyful to see upon meeting him after years. Although he admits that Echo was always the stronger combatant of the two, despite Shade's ranged skills against Echo's melee ones. *'Creed:' His real name being Oburen Kainda, Creed goes by his alias most of the time. He selected Creed as said alias due to the creed he must always follow in his religion. He is a Brittannian spearman and former Captain of the Javelin Division of Brittannia's military before being re-assigned to locate a Holy Relic that could aid Brittannia in her war against Kusha. He calls it the "Holy Grail" and says that, with it, man's greatest wishes can become reality. He wields a red spear called Tonbogiri by the Huangese. Tonbogiri translates to "Dragonfly Cutter" due to the legend of how Creed killed a giant Dragonfly Demon with it. It glows red with the power of the slain Demon due to it having accidentally syphoned the power from the corpse into the spear. Supporting Characters *'Lupa:' Alpha-Female of the Dusk-Killers Pack, Lupa is an Oni and mother to Romulus. Her first son, Remus, died during a raid on the house the Oni family were living in. The house was burnt to the ground with her son still in it and her mate going in to rescue him, only to be trapped as well. She holds a bitter grudge against humanity for the murder of her son and mate, but is convinced by Pandora to not take it out on others and instead focus on protecting her son. She holds Fenrir in a younger-brother type regard, and often teases him for his hot-headedness. She, along with the rest of her Pack besides Fenrir, are completely unaware of their ties to Hell and Demons. Fenrir chooses not to let them know simply because he has doubts that they would want to know. *'Fenrir:' The Alpha-Male of Dusk-Killers, Fenrir is the offspring of Loki and a poor Oni woman he raped in a forest, thus making him a half-breed. However, he retains all of the Oni abilities including Hellsight, the Demon eye technique that allows one to discover one's Demonic attributes. He is an exceptional combatant, relying on speed and erratic maneuvers to confuse and discourage his opponents. He wields a Meat Cleaver that he keeps sheathed behind his waiste. He also has a prominent lisp caused in part by his fangs. He is unaware of his heritage or relation to Loki, and considers himself the offspring of a whore. *'Metharme:' An Android made by unknown means, Metharme is mainly the role of comic relief in the story. She is found by Sadow's group in an abandoned pastry factory. Many people who have been to the abandoned factory explained that she was once a worker along with all the other Android women there. But once it got closed down and the other Androids sold, she had nowhere else to go and remained there. Over time, her memory core was so damaged that she began to malfunction. Thus, she acts very monotone and uncaring but gives out strange, deluded information and doesn't really help anyone in the slightest. She begins travelling with the group after the factory she lived at was destroyed by a flammable cake being lit aflame in the engine room. Nothing she claims about herself is credible, though she frequently hints at a possible infatuation for Sadow. Though these are shot down by other instances in which she comically wounds him fatally, be it accident or not. She seems to hold a romantic/sibling relationship with Paphos, another Android made for fashion design. *'Paphos:' An Android similar to Metharme, he is one made for fashion design. Unlike Metharme, however, he is not malfunctioning but still acts as comic relief in that he is obsessed with the brand of sprays, makeup, etc. that he uses. When someone insults his style, he becomes extremely angered, to the point of being willing to violently punish those who question his style. He adores Metharme as a younger sister, and often attempts to add to her style, much to her annoyance. *'Hephaestus:' The Master Blacksmith of Olympus, Hephaestus is renown for crafting the most powerful armours and weapons the world has ever seen. He is the father of Pandora and master to Baldr. Sadow notes how un-Blacksmith-like he appears to be due to his relatively medium build, rich-style of clothing, and well-mannered politeness. He cares deeply for his daughter and is grateful to Sadow and Shade for protecting her during her trek back to Olympus. He rewards them with newly-repaired armour and weapons, and is an ally to them from that point on. He agrees to let Pandora continue to travel with Sadow but keeps Baldr with her just in case. He is passionate about his work, and owns a factory that makes thousands of weapons a day for armies around the world. He even owns a small dimension where he stores weapons he personally created. He allows Sadow access to this dimension as a trump card that can only be used in emergency, as he is only allowed to use it three times. *'Uriel:' A fallen Angel, Uriel wishes to redeem Sadow so that she might regain entry back into Heaven. Although she lies to him at first, claiming to simply be an Angel who wishes to help him. She serves as a ray of hope for Sadow along with Pandora. She also takes on a comic relief role at times. A running gag is that when Sadow does something that she disapproves of, she will often mumble to herself "Oh you are so bad..." Along with this, the two often end up in situations where they are provocatively positioned, such as her laying on top of him in a sensual manner. This often results in Sadow slapping her on the rear as a mock-punishment. During their travels, she seems to develop feelings for him. When she discovers Pandora does as well, she playfully attempts to chide her into a rivalry. During battle, she serves as a healer for Sadow's group due to her Angelic spells having mainly regenerative healing proporties. However, she must take caution when healing Sadow due to her Angelic spells having slight harmful effects on Sadow from his Demonic traits. *'Alexander Le Feurve:' King of Brittannia, Alexander's dream is to reclaim the Holy Land, Kusha, for Brittannia. Though this is simply to fulfill his goal of becoming a famous King who made a difference. He wields a legendary blade, Balmung, which is capable of absorbing Demonic taint and redirecting it or storing it in the blade as a powerful enchantment. He has a wife and daughter, both whom he adores. He worries about his daughter, who has joined the ranks as a Leiutenant, and has moved her to position of Captain of the Royal Guard to keep her close to him. He seeks the glory of battle, unaware of the atrocities of war due to his youth. He is also willing to hire Mercenaries for Brittannia publically, hoping it will help him conquer the impenetrable Kusha. *'Maria Le Feurve:' Wife of Alexander and Queen of Brittannia, she is proud of her nation and loving to her husband. To her subjects, she is kind and caring and is always wanting to listen to their troubles. She often handles with public relations and diplomatic situations for Brittannia. She is proud of her daughter for having the courage to volunteer for the military. However, she wishes her husband wouldn't declare war against Kusha due to it's reputation for never being sieged successfully. *'Emily Le Feurve:' Daughter to Alexander and Maria Le Feurve and Princess of Brittannia, Emily is eager to prove that she isn't a helpless Princess by volunteering for the military. She climbs through the ranks due to her status and reaches Leiutenant before her father, fearful of her safety, re-assigns her to be Captain of the Royal Guard so that he would be at her side at all times. She is annoyed by her father's goofy behaviour toward her and often wishes to be treated with respect. Upon meeting Akihiro, she immediately fosters feelings for him, and tries to ensure her fighting alongside him in battle. *'Father John IV:' Holy Priest in Engeland, capital of Brittannia, John IV fully supports the war against Kusha under the Christian flag. He is strict and dictatoral, but mainly just loves the power his position gives him. He is a coward otherwise, being easily frightened by the mere sight of violence. Despite being a Christian Priest, he is unnable to see Uriel due to him also being "blind to the real truth", as Uriel puts it. *'Jenks:' Butler to the Kagekyo house due to his family being in an eternity-bound servitude to them, Jenks is loyal to his masters and mistresses and is willing to even lay down his life for them. He has mastered an intricate art of musical combat whereas he uses a Guqin, a Huangese instrument, with retractable wire-like strings that are capable of slicing through cement with deadly yet graceful precision. Antagonists Pheonix Wing *'Akihiro Yatsumaru:' Sadow's brother and main Antagonist of the entire series, he is the one who sold most of the Yatsumaru family to Hell in exchange for great power so that he may be able to search for the Soul Forge and generate enough power to create both an Ark and unleash a second Flood. He rounds up a small Band of Mercenaries, with him as their head, and sets out to gain enough money to fund a voyage to the unknown wastes of the Northern Lands to search for the supposed Soul Forge. He dubs his Mercenary group "Pheonix Wing" as a reference to his eventual position as "Pheonix King", ruler of the New World that he will create after the Flood has decimated the world. While a skilled swordsman, his true power lies in his Charismatic nature, a gift from the Demons. He is able to seduce the Court of Brittannia to allow his Mercenary Band to be a leading factor in the war against Kusha. He regards Sadow as a mere insect in comparison to his power. Despite this, he admits that he wouldn't mind Sadow joining him in his path to power and offers a position in the ranks of Pheonix Wing to Sadow upon reuniting with him. *'Eve:' A girl with the power to generate high amounts of energy from her body, she is considered Pheonix Wing's power house of energy. A mere touch of her hand is able to generate an electric-powered Tank for a day. She holds a deep affatuation for Akihiro, and swears her life to him. Thus, she immediately becomes jealous when she notices Emily Le Feurve eyeing Akihiro in the Brittannian Court. She treats Ares like an older brother as well as Cane, though shows a considerable amount of fear of Nemesis. She treats Randall with low amounts of respect, even openly stating his purpose in life was to be her lackey. He, in turn, treats her like a spoiled younger sister. This gives them a sibling-like relationship. Loki also prophecized that she would have a hand in the end of the world. *'Ares:' A Giant, like Baldr, and former Kushan General, Ares is now a guardian to Eve, much like how Baldr is to Pandora. However, unlike Baldr who is sworn to protect Pandora out of loyalty to his master, Ares swore to protect Eve out of a whim. He wields a massive club with rows of stone on the edge, sharpened to cut. His right eye glows red while his other glows yellow. The red eye is red due to Kanishka having planted a Demonic spell in it that can allow Kanishka to control him whenever needed. He is most often silent, and usually only emits gruffs to confirm or deny something. *'Cane:' A master sharpshooter, much like Shade, Cane is a hunter who is hired by the Pheonix Wing to help them win a battle against a rival Mercenary group guarding a mob boss. Immediately after, he enlists into their ranks. He owns a considerable amount of firearms, and keeps them in a shack near the Pheonix Wing's barracks in Brittannia. His eyepatch covers his still-training Eagle Eye, which rivals Shade's Golden Eye. He is often annoyed by Eve's antics, and holds Nemesis in low regard for his animalistic tendencies. He explains his reason for joining Pheonix Wing is out of a strange respect he holds for Akihiro, and an even stranger desire to join him in his crusade. He shows admiration and respect for Shade's sharpshooting skills, and dubs him the rival he always wanted. The only recollection of his past given is when he killed his older brother, Abel, out of envy of his father's approval. He then leaves the village he grew up in and began a life of a Mercenary. *'Nemesis:' A Huang fighter from the West, Nemesis is deranged and violently psychotic. He has no qualms of both rape and murder, and delights in both often. Akihiro keeps him separate from the rest of his group and has him lead a faction of Pheonix Wing, the Berserkers. These men are fearful of Nemesis and are criminally insane as well, thus they obey his every command. Akihiro does this both to protect his soldiers as well as keep Nemesis satisfied that he has a leadership role. *'Randall:' The rookie of Pheonix Wing, he is mainly given small-time tasks such as carrying and cleaning equipment, cooking food, and washing dishes. However, Akihiro promises that he will have a chance to fight in ensuing battles against Kusha. Eve treats him with little respect, often referring to him as "Rookie" and making him do chores for her. Kusha *'Kanishka:' The Emperor of Kusha who has ruled for more than 2,000 years, Kanishka is a Demon who plans to conquer the world through the power of the Yatsumaru bloodline. He is the central Antagonist of the first arc of the series. He teaches his people about the power of Sin, and how Desire is the only part of life a being must focus on. His palace is filled with Courtesans who serve every sexual delight he or his subjects have. He keeps many trumpcards in his pocket for when the war starts, and plans to make Brittannia the first nation he conquers. His entire body is encrested with Demonic runes, seals, and tattoos made to enhance his power. In addition to this, he is capable of changing his physical state from a solid, liquid, or gaseous one at will. He can even harden his skin into an impenetrable Daimond-like armour. He has also prepared a second body within his first in the instance his body is destroyed. *'Bael:' Kanishka's High-Priest and fellow Demon, Bael has his own plans of world-domination by means of concentrating the collected Sin energy from all the people of Kusha into a single mass of energy that can power an earth-splitting technique. With this power at his disposal, Bael plans to control the world through fear of him using it. He is the teacher of Onoskelis, and treats her as such. He acts as an adviser to Kanishka and teacher to not only Onoskelis but the Asura faction of Kusha's military. *'Onoskelis:' Bael's apprentice and the most powerful sorceress in Kusha, Onoskelis is, as well as her master, a Demon. She specializes in conjurations, much like Asura, but with more potency. She is often quiet and collected, and prefers reading silently than anything else. Unlike most Demons, she is not very sadistic. She prefers to stay out of combat altogether, but is forced into the war brought on by Brittannia. She defends her homeland with great fervor, and is reluctant to accept Bael's plans of using the people for his own gain. *'Charlotte:' Kanishka's personal slave, Charlotte has been planted as a spy for Brittannia due to her light-coloured skin and abilities of telepathy as well as telekinesis. However, Charlotte falls in love with Creed during Brittannia's travel to Kusha and, after being convinced by Creed himself, breaks her bonds with Kusha and Kanishka. However, despite as hard as she tries with her telepathy, she finds herself unnable to fully blockout Kanishka from her mind, and will sometimes continue to hear things from him in her mind. *'Shiva:' One of Kanishka's secret trumpcards, Shiva is a powerhouse to supply Kanishka's backup Yatsumaru forces with their Yatsumaru genes. This is revealed to be caused by the fact that Shiva is, in fact, Maikun Yatsumaru, who survived his battle with Mordred 1,000 years before the start of the series, despite having attempted Hara-Kiri. Mentally broken and physically crippled, "Shiva", as he is dubbed, is kept locked up below Kanishka's personal quarters in a dungeon. He finds himself void of all emotion other than despair and regret, and Kanishka even remarks that he hasn't spoken since he "found" him. However, before killed by Akihiro, Shiva manages to ask him to defeat Kanishka for him. Pandava The Pandava are a group of five elite Kushan warriors who have not only been tainted with Demonic power but have been given Yatsumaru traits by transferrence of Shiva's essence. They are extremely lethal and handle only the most important of operations for Kusha. *'Yudhisthira:' Leader of the Pandava, Yudhisthira is a powerful spearman and a fierce warrior. He is proud of his nation and views the battlefield as a sacred place to a warrior. He believes in fighting with honour, and will not attack anyone who cannot first defend themselves, a trait he shares with Forcas. Otherwise he is stern and serious most of the time. *'Bhima:' The strongest Pandava, Bhima is hotheaded and eager to fight in battle always. When Arjuna would try to put him in his place, Bhima would always defeat him. Yudhisthira often makes use of his anger by placing Bhima at the head of every battle. The true reason behind his intense rage is simply loneliness and self-hate. *'Arjuna:' Kusha's greatest marksman and archer, Arjuna uses a bow and is extremely profficient with it. He is capable of clearing a field of 60 soldiers in a matter of minutes. He is often quiet and resolved, much like Cane, but gets irrited by Bhima's temper. He is an outdoorsman and enjoys hunting and planting more than anything else. *'Nakula:' Is the twin brother of Sahadeva and the charmer of the group. He was intelligent, compassionate, and said to be the most attractive of the Padavas by many women throughout the capitol. While he did keep an eye on Bhima and his anger, he knew not to attempt to berate him for it, unlike Arjuna, who lost in a fight against him. He cared for cows and horses down at a farm he lived on. *'Sahadeva:' Twin brother of Nakula, Sahadeva is shy and unsociable. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye to cover his heterochromia, which he is ashamed of. Like his brother, he wields a Huangese Katana. However, his is far longer and more lethal. He keeps his sheathed at his belt, unlike is brother who keeps his sheathed on his back. He shows an interest in Astrology, as he is fond of looking up at the stars in the night sky. He is mostly silent around others, and sticks close to his brother. Asura Asura are a division of five unique Warlocks that are capable of controlling the entirety of Kusha's Demonic Infantry. Along with this, they know a variety of destructive hexxes, curses, and jinxes to defend themselves if need be. They seem to share a collective mind, as if all five bodies are one single entity. Others Upon declaration of war, Kanishka orders all citizens to be put to work toward the war effort. Many are forced into bonds of servitude, and others are pressed to make machines of death. However, there are others who escape the grasp of their manevolent leader. *'Amal:' A young girl who lives alone on her deceased uncle's ranch, Amal is bright and outgoing girl with a penchant for mechanics. She sees it as both a hobby and an art, and Kanishka has her build him weapons and war machines on her ranch and will weekly send her parts for them. While she doesn't know much about Brittannia or it's people, she believes them to be a nation of evil conquerors bent on enslaving her people. *'Asiya:' Border-guards who have encountered her call her a Witch, though she is, in actuality, a humble guardian of the jungles on Kusha's eastern border. She is often seen as playful, energetic, and most-often times, hungry. She often has to forage for food in the jungles to find food. Upon meeting Sadow, she immediately befriends him (at the expense of his food) and teaches him many skills and lessons. *'Haadiya:' Younger sister of Asiya and guide in the deserts of Kusha, Haadiya helps travelers in need find their way around. She also carries on her "Infinity Water", an enchanted vial of spring water that never empties. It can be assumed she has more than one since she gave Brittannia's troops her vial. Demons *'Echo Kagekyo/Damien Dominus:' Son of Amon and a Demon Prince who's soul is incarnated into the eldest son of the head of the Kagekyo family, Echo began his life, completely void of his destiny. Despite living in a family that practiced marksmanship above all else, his sharpshooter skills paled in comparison to his prowess with a sword. Upon learning of what he was meant to do, he quickly moved to the country of Gaust and began a life of politics. Climbing up the ladder of the Gaustian Social Hierarchy, eventually marrying the Queen of Gaust, Morrigan, herself. While in Gaust, he takes on the name of Damien Dominus. When he was younger, he was detached and solemn but, for the most part, friendly to his fellows. However, after accepting his destiny, he takes on a more dark persona fitting his position. He constantly manipulates and uses others to further his own gain, and even explains to Akihiro that he doesn't trust anyone or anything. Strangely enough, he and Akihiro are both elder brothers of protagonists of the series and both are remarkably skilled at swordplay and fencing. *'Forcas:' A devastatingly skilled swordsman and Demon, Forcas is a prominent enemy of Sadow's. They first encounter each other in Dodge City, where they have a destructive duel and Sadow, with company, are forced to retreat. Soon after this, he meets Echo and loses to him in a duel, thus earning his respect and loyalty. Forcas is next seen in Kusha, monitoring Brittannia's progress and waiting eagerly for Sadow to show up so that they may have a rematch. Upon Sadow defeating Sahadeva, Forcas steps in and saves the Kushan, though claims it was merely overeagerness to fight Sadow on his part. They duel, with Sadow being forced to dawn the Achilles' Armour in the fray, and a draw is soon made with both combatants heavily injured. He is taken back to Gaust by Echo and Mephisto where he is healed. He harbours a deep grudge against Sadow ever since. His right arm has been replaced by a mechanical prosthetic due to Baal melting it off and consuming it, and he must occassionally release steam from it so that it doesn't overheat. *'Amon:' A prime entity in one of Hell's layers, Amon is the father of Echo. His domain is rage and anger, and thus he gets most of his power from these emotions. He crafted his son into the body of a human so that he could easily take over a country and fund a means of opening a gateway into Amon's realm to Earth for him. He is well aware of his son's treachery even before Echo acknowledges his birthright, and manipulates Akihiro to become his watchman on Echo. He also allowed Forcas to venture into Earth though simply to help his son when he is ordered to. *'Leviathan:' Like Amon, Leviathan is a prime entity in a layer of Hell. It's domain is Envy, Jealousy, and selfishness. It also governs hopelessness and despair, though not very often. It attempts to use the jealousy Uriel has against Pandora to try and possess Sadow, but ultimately fails when Uriel casts off her spiteful feelings and makes up to Pandora. It often shows an envious attitude toward God for casting it in Hell's waters. Creatures known as Leviathans dwell in the deep oceans between Brittannia and Kusha, and have been stated to be Demonic for their extremely hostile tendency's towards people and their habits for sinking ships. It can only be assumed that these lesser Leviathans are subservient to the prime entity. *'Beelzebub:' Governing Gluttony and excess, Beelzebub is enigmatic in that it's two sources of strength are: Flies and it's gelatinous, acidic form. When appearing to Sadow in a nightmare, Beelzebub took the forms of obese men with fanged mouths on it's body. It'd later show itself in the form of a mass of tentacle like red worms with mouths on the ends. During Echo's rise to power, he would split a tiny piece of himself and manage to get that piece into Earth. That part of Beelzebub would take on a human form under the guise of a Demon named Baal sent to help Echo, but in truth he is there to consume Echo once he became powerful enough and, instead of opening the gateway to Amon's realm, he shall open a gateway to Beelzebub's. When Echo dies, the resourceful Demon opts to instead consume Echo's Soul Shard Fragment, giving him a small fraction of the power Echo had. *'Mephistopheles:' Echo's enforcer and bodyguard along with Forcas, Mephisto is far more subtle than his fearsome comrade. However, this does not suggest that Mephisto is any less cruel. He follows his master's orders to the letter and is unwaveringly loyal to him, even going as far as to suspect Baal of treachery and be ready to defend his master when the moment strikes. At first, he sees Sadow as a mere child and mocks him in their fight for not being as strong as Akihiro and being unnable to save Shade. However, throughout their engagement he acknowledges Sadow as a worthy opponent and his logic as commendable. Whimsically nihilic, Mephisto believes Echo will guide the world to a better state through industrialization and control. Ability-wise, he is capable of creating weapons of pure destructive energy or simply fire the energy raw, causing explosive results. *'Lilith:' Echo's consort and spy, Lilith is a succubus who specializes in seduction and manipulation. Not devoutly loyal to Echo, she simply sides with him out of a pursuit for excitement. Along with her younger sister, Naamah, Lilith joins Echo in his pursuit for power. During their fight, she attempts to seduce and corrupt Uriel, and almost manages to succeed had it not been for the memory of Shade. Her physical form is destroyed by Uriel after a Judgement Spell is cast. *'Naamah:' She is the younger sister of Lilith and a Succubus. Naamah is young and overly inexperienced compared to Lilith but otherwise proves to be equally manipulative. She is far more childish and comical than her older sister, and often makes light of situations through, sometimes dark, humour. She chides Sadow into aggression with the reminder of Shade's death. Afterward, she confronts Creed and Charlotte as they try to make their way into the Reich Emperiom Library, being killed by Creed after a brief fight and wounding Charlotte. It is assumed that, like her sister and all Demons, that her physical form was destroyed and, thus, she returned to Hell. *'Pariah/Elizabeth Dominus:' Secretly, Echo had a daughter and hid her away in a secret dungeon complex in Gaust. A few years after Echo's downfall and during Sadow's return, she frees herself and takes over in leadership to continue what her father had begun. However, soon in her campaign of war she develops a masochistic affection for Sadow, who relentlessly tears her armies apart, much to her lustful excitement. To this end, she allies with a reluctant Sadow under the promise of a relationship, which he doesn't agree to. *'Lucifuge Rofocale:' Head of the Union Trade Guild or U.T.G., Lucifuge is a Demon subservient to Mammon and one of the richest known men in the world. His Guild specializes in the conduction of proper trade etiquette and enforcing the Trade Laws, one of the few United Articles that still remain. Behind his public appearance of good-will, he is a greedy, manipulative man who seeks to expand his boundaries by conducting in illegal activities such as slave trade, illegal spice and Opium cartering, and weapon trafficking. On his palms are a pair of strange Pentagram-like symbols that are Demonic in origin. They only appear when he wants them to and they allow him to manipulate the force of gravity to move objects toward or against him, almost telekinetically. He can do this with destructive results. It is unknown of his allegiance to Mammon, though one can assume he simply abandoned his master to pursue his own agenda. Yatsumaru Family *'Kōsō:' Head of the house, Kōsō is strict and follows the hallowed traditions of the family. His pride of his heritage and his high expectations of Akihiro lead the latter to despise him. His skill in swordsmanship was arguably one of the most lethally refined out of the entire family. During the Battle of Violet Hill, he killed Yeshua Kawahiru's younger brother, Yōhan, but was subsequently forced into a compromise soon after. In this moment he reveals a darker, more cruel side to himself; he accepted their treaty only because he "had his spill of Kawahiru blood sated." From then on, the Kawahiru's both respect the Yatsumarus battle prowess as well as despising their blood-thirsty leader. *'Choso:' Kōsō's wife, biological mother to Akihiro, and adoptive mother to Sadow, Choso is the matriarch of the Yatsumaru family. While she admits her skill in swordplay isn't as good as most in the family, she is still willing to train from time to time to better herself. She loves her children dearly and comforts Akihiro when his father takes training too far. When she dies of an illness, Akihiro is left feeling helpless to his father's grieving wrath. She never tells Sadow about how he came to be her son, and treated him just as if he were born from her. *'Yuka:' The "blind maiden", Yuka is Akihiro and Sadow's older sister and a renown warrior, made famous for her skill at blind swordsmanship. She is not truly blind, but keeps her eyes closed at all times so that she may rely on her other senses and train them so that she does not have to rely on her own eyes to fight. However, another reason why she does this is to limit herself. When her eyes are open, she seems to be an unstoppable war machine. But when she cannot see, she is slightly more vulnerable, making enemies more challenging. When not training she is fond of gardening and making tea as well as listening to Furi's poetry. *'Furi:' Akihiro and Sadow's younger sister, she is completely inept at swordplay. This stems from her innocent, child-like mind. She looks up to Sadow greatly. Due to her pure soul and desire to help Sadow through his struggles, she is reborn as an Angel after being killed, sent to Earth to help Sadow. *'Ryōshi:' Equally as inept as Furi, Ryōshi makes no attempts to learn swordsmanship at all, a shameful disgrace in the family and an embrrassment for Kōsō. Ryōshi acts overly goofy and perverted most of the time, acting in a light-hearted, comical manner. He claims to be an inventor and has made several inventions, most are unsuccessful or unacceptable in use in public, such as his gag pranks or, otherwise, things that help him in his perverted escapades. He calls Sadow his "right-hand-man in crime" and the two are often seen together, Sadow too naive' to understand the plots behind Ryōshi's mischief or too escited from Ryōshi's goading to decline. Sadow looks up to him while Akihiro finds him to be a nuisance, as does most of the family. *'Saigan:' The Yatsumaru families most menacing product, Saigan is Akihiro and Sadow's uncle and Kōsō's estranged cousin, born out of awkward circumstances involving a one night stand with Kōsō's uncle and mother, the former of which taking responsibility for the boy. Saigan was highly abused as a child and developed a predatory way of thinking. When the war with the Kawahiru broke out, he delightfully took command of a small force, wiping out all opposition in his path. His aggression was also taken out on deserters or stragglers from the enemy who were perfectly willing to surrender. Eventually, after an embarrassing chastisement by Kōsō, Saigan left the family and started waging a private war against them, killing traveling Yatsumaru along trade routes. He began commanding a small band of Huangese bandits.